Smile
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Orihime loses Terra because of darkness. Now she wants him back. Xehanort makes a deal with her. She needs to help Organzation Thirteen unlock Kingdom Hearts. Will she actually help Organzation? Will she get Terra back?
1. Chapter 1

Just a Kingdom Hearts and Bleach Fanfiction. Nothing much.

Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

"Terra. Please come back. Just...please...come...back!" I sobbed. I fell onto my knees feeling hopeless. Terra looked back at me. His eyes were yellow. That wasn't Terra. He was being consumed by darkness. "Who's Terra?" he asked. I was shocked,that wasn't Terra at all. He smirked at me and aimed his Keyblade at my chest. I didn't protect myself. I was still in shock.

"Terra...TERRA! Please! Stop it! I'm begging you!" I begged. "I would kill you right now,but I need you. Your power...it may be useful." he said. He grabbed my hand and opened a portal. "Where are you taking me?" I slowly asked. "Somewhere...a place where no one can find me nor you." he replied. How? How did Terra...get controlled to darkness like that? He was fine,but why? How Xehanort take over Terra's body like that,so easily? I summoned my Shun Shun Rikka over me. Xehanort hit it and shattered. "Come now. Then I won't take your heart." he sounded serious yet like Terra. I slowly followed him through the darkness.

Moments later,we were at a island. "If you want to be with Terra, you will do exactly as I say." Xehanort pointed his Keyblade at my chest again. I looked at feeling horrible. Every time I looked at him. I would see Terra. I knew he had problems with darkness,but I didn't expect it to come to this. I closed my eyes trying my best not to sob. All my memories about Terra,would make my cry for some reason. It wasn't tears of joy,it was tears of pain. I saw the darkness from his heart,it was far more worse than normal. The worst part was,he never wanted me to worry. How is it possible to not worry about a person who is being consumed by darkness right in front of you? It was painful...every second of it. All day I would try not cry in front of Terra. I didn't want him to worry about me. At night,I would cry myself to sleep. Feeling useless. "Why didn't tell you?" or "I should have done this." I would sob out while sleeping. i only wanted to impress Terra and make him love me. Like he loves Aqua.

Terra loved Aqua. I would always see that. The way he would talked about her. It seemed like she was a god. I never hated Aqua. She was the nicest I knew,besides myself. She was amazing. I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be always confident like her. But I wanted Terra to look at me,like he does to Aqua. I just wanted Terra to fall in love with me. But I couldn't. If anything,I made him get consumed by darkness. Vanitas was right,I'm just stupid,wannabe,lowlife. But right now,all I want is to be with Terra. i don't care if I lose my heart,I just want to see him smile. Just one more time.

"I will do as you say." I said. Xehanort smirked and kept his Keyblade pointing at me. "I won't take your life. You're a princess. Your heart is special. But instead, I will bring to my nobody. Xemnas. He will take value of you." Xehanort replied. I opened my eyes,I didn't cry. Xehanort summoned a portal while Vanitas came from behind me and pushed into it. My memories faded after that push.

"_Orihime,don't cry."_

I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Terra's voice. I opened my eyes. Terra had back against mine. We were in a greenhouse. Thousands of flowers were around us. "Terra..." I whispered. A flood of tears came down my face. "Orihime,it's alright. I heard everything Xehanort said. Please,be strong." he held my hand. I stopped crying. I smiled and held his hand. _"T__hank you...Te__rra."_ I thought. I heard him chuckle a little.

My memory faded after that.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a bed and in a gray room. On the wall,was the Nobody sign. There was a window at the left of me. There, I saw Kingdom Hearts. It lit up the dark sky. "So you finally woken up,Orihime. It's surprising that we found the final princess so quickly." I heard a man's voice behind me. I slowly turned my head to the voice. "W-Who are you?"I asked. "I'm Xemnas. The leader of Organization Thirteen. Xehanort's Nobody."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter because the next chapter is going to be cray cray!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Xemnas. He looked like Terra but like Xehanort. He had a smirk on his face. "W-What are you going to do to me?" I stuttered. He chuckled a little. "You are a big part of Kingdom Hearts. I can't take your heart...at the moment. But you still have a job to do. Your first job is to bring all the other members back again." Xemnas continued. "Since you have the Shun Shun Rikka,you can heal others. Also bring Nobodies back to life." I stared at him with a blank stare. "That's all? Then I could go be with Terra?" I asked. "We'll see." Xemnas replied. "Follow me." he said.

I got from the bed and followed Xemnas. He opened the door for me. I still felt Terra's presents right next to me. Was Terra still there? I didn't look back. I held on to Terra's Wayfinder. He was there...somehow. Xemnas walked in front of me. We walked into a dark hallway where the Nobody symbol was everywhere on the walls. The hallway ended with five coffins in front of me. "Do it. Now." Xemnas ordered. I slowly nodded my head.

I summoned my Shun Shun Rikka over the five coffins. Soon,the coffins started to turn black. Then they started to break open. Then they all burst opened,which shattered the Shun Shun Rikka. There was black smoke all over the place. "Finally! After all these years!" I heard a female voice coming from the smoke. "I could finish all my experiments now." I heard another voice. "That's reminds me,where's Axel? I want to finish our last battle. "Me too. Vexen that replica of yours killed me!" Everyone started to argue and shout at each smoke cleared away and showed everyone. _"These...are..the...other members?" _I asked myself. "Laxerene,Vexen,Marluxia,Zexion, stop fighting. Lexaeus,you're fine. I want all of your attention. I brought you all back for a reason. We have the Final Princess right in our hands." Xemnas said. He then pushed me a little in front of him.

"Does that mean we got Kingdom Hearts?" the girl asked.

"Not yet,we still need more hearts." Xemnas replied.

I kept quiet and clenched the Wayfinder. _"Don't worry Orihime. I'm right here." _I heard Terra's voice in my head. I turned and looked at Xemnas,he wasn't looking at me. I knew Terra was a part of him,but was he talking to me? I turned my head back and looked at the members. "Orihime,these are some of the members of the Organization. Lexaeus,Zexion,Vexen,Marluxia, and Laxerene." Xemnas pointed at them as he said their names. "All of you. I want you all to look after her. Don't let her get away. She's getting us closer to our goal." I was a little frightened by Laxerene. She had a large grin on her face.

Soon,all of the members gathered up. All I knew was Terra was here. It was either Xemnas talking like Terra or Terra was somewhere in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried my best not to socialize with the other members. I didn't go outside as much as before because I knew it would cause trouble. I wore a Organization Thirteen coat but it was shorter than. I didn't wear any gloves and never had my hood up. Xemnas would come in my room everyday. Asking me questions. It didn't bother me for some reason. If anything,I was happy I was able to talk to someone. It felt like I was talking to Terra.

I was in my room. There was nothing to do today. I would heal some wounds,that's about it. I sat on my bed looking at Kingdom Hearts. That was the only thing really shining in the dark sky. Kingdom Hearts is beautiful yet sad. Suddenly,a portal appeared in front of my door. I looked backed at it. "Who's there?" I asked. The person stepped out of the portal. They were wearing the Organization coat. It was Xemnas. I knew it was him,just by looking at his figure. "You're more quiet than most princesses." for some reason his voice sounded like Terra's. "Your...voice.." I whispered. He slowly walked over to my bed. He then took off his hood. It was Terra,sorta. He had silver hair and yellow eyes. Like Xemnas.

"Terra. You came back..." I tried my best not to cry. "Orihime,I'm sorry. But not Terra really. I'm still Xemnas but I was able to take over his body for a while. Not for long." Terra clenched his fists. I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt all the memories come back in my head again. I hugged him tighter. I wanted to hear his voice. He was alright. I knew he was. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay. I'm alright Orihime. Please don't cry." he whispered. A flood of tears fell down my face. "Terra...I love you. Please don't leave me." I sobbed. He smirked and held me tighter.

"Orihime,I'm that I hurt you all these years. I just wanted to make you happy."

I didn't reply. Terra wanted me to be happy? I didn't understand if he was trying to make me stop crying. Terra suddenly wrapped his arms around me,but it was tighter.

"I love you,Orihime. Never forget that. Even if I never see you again. You will know that will always love you" Terra's voice started getting weaker. He let go of me and closed his eyes. His hair started growing longer. He was turning back to Xemnas. I understood that he couldn't stay for long. He then opened his eyes. Xemnas had a smirk on his face. "Xemnas...I'm sorry." I said. "It wasn't your fault. I knew loved me all this time." his voice sounded like Terra's.

"W-Wait...your actually Terra but I thought-"

"I am Xemnas."

"But your voice!"

"Go to sleep. I have something for you to do tomorrow."

Xemnas then disappeared. For some reason,I felt like Terra was somehow Xemnas. But he can't show it.


End file.
